


Forget

by Leaflet



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M, Rape Aftermath, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaflet/pseuds/Leaflet





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puimoo/gifts).



They’re surrounded before they realize it. A crowd of squat, elongated trion warriors with long flexible tentacles coming out of their backs surrounds them. Tokieda is speared through his chest just like that. Kitora dodges the first attack, but is down before she can return it. They can’t get to Arashiyama so easily, now that he’s aware of the danger and has Satori supporting him. For a moment, Arashiyama even thinks he’ll manage just fine, and there’s even only one trion warrior left. But just as he tenses for the last strike, he notices Satori has stopped shooting for the last few moments. He’s probably out for the count, but that doesn’t matter. Arashiyama has got this. He knows how these guys work. He can get rid of the last one on his own.

And just as he’s getting ready to do that, something hits him from behind. He falls down, rolling on the floor, and just about manages to see the Neighbor who controlled the trion warriors ready to kick him in the stomach. Arashiyama curls up before he can do that. At least he knows who took Satori down. Before he can do anything though, the trion warrior grabs him from behind, two of his tentacles wrapping around Arashiyama’s arms, pinning him down. Arashiyama’s trigger drops from his hand, clattering on the ground. The creature’s hold is so strong that even pulling too hard could risk dislocating a shoulder. Despite himself, Arashiyama stays put.

The Neighbor stands over him, shadowed by the moon at his back. Arashiyama wills himself to stay calm and wait for the final blow. It’s not very likely that help will arrive in the nick of time.

“You’re such an annoyance,” the Neighbor says.

A second pair of the creature’s tentacles grab Arashiyama’s legs. He kicks twice before remembering it’s not going to do anything. Another tentacle crawls around his face, almost like a caress. It’s cool and dry but makes him feel slimy all the same. Were there any reinforcements coming? He can’t remember. Maybe HQ will send somebody when Bail Out brings the rest of his team back.

Then again, does Arashiyama even want them to find him like this?

“But you’re kinda cute, anyway,” the Neighbor goes on, sounding like nothing about this whole situation matters that much to him.

Another tentacle slithers under Arashiyama’s pants. The fabric strains and the stitches pop. The tentacle wraps around Arashiyama’s cock. He wants to say something, anything, demand the Aftokrator to stop right now or ask what the hell is going on, but no words come out. And really, he knows it’s not going to make any difference. There’s nothing he can do to stop this. His enemy stands over him, looking larger than life, barely caring about anything that happens to Arashiyama. The tentacled trion warrior is too strong to fight. Its tentacles dig into Arashiyama’s arms and legs until they’re numb, but the one inside his pants is careful, almost soft. Arashiyama’s cock goes hard, and he bites the inside of his cheek so he won’t cry out. Another tentacle joins it from below, probing around Arashiyama’s ass. And then starts sliding inside him. Arashiyama makes the tiniest choked noise at that intrusion, and he hopes the Neighbor didn’t hear it. But it’s not like it makes a lot of difference. This thing is fucking him. One tentacle going in and out of his ass, too clumsy to be pleasurable, too delicate to bring him much pain. Another one is still pumping his cock, and his cock is still faintly reacting. The whole situation is too much, so much he feels himself drifting away from everything.

“You don’t seem to dislike it,” the Neighbor says. “Maybe you’re into that stuff.”

Arashiyama doesn’t have it in him to disagree. It’s like he’s having some kind of weird, too realistic dream about being fucked by a trion warrior. And that might as well be the truth, because this can’t be happening.

The Neighbor turns around, suddenly alert. It seems someone is coming. The trion warrior drops Arashiyama on the ground and stabs him through his chest.

For the first time, Arashiyama greets the familiar pull of Bail Out summoning him back to headquarters with relief.

And just like that, he’s back, a bit wobbly on his feet but nothing beyond the expected, and Tokieda and Kitora and Satori surround him, their concern giving way to relief. Arashiyama finds it easy to smile and tell them everything’s fine, we did pretty good actually, we got rid of almost all of them.

So that’s the end of it.

That should be the end of it.

It’s almost like nothing out of the ordinary ever happened to Arashiyama. His real body shows no signs of being forcibly penetrated, no more than his real chest has a gaping wound. He doesn’t need physical attention and nobody would ever know unless he tells them. But why would he do that? It’d make no difference. In fact, if word starts getting out, it could harm the reputation of his unit. People already look down on them, so why add to that the fact that their leader got raped by one of the creatures he was supposed to be fighting? And what if word gets out to the public? Wouldn’t that just make them panic, make them lose confidence in Border? Arashiyama thinks of increasingly over-the-top headlines until he gets sick of it. No, it’s better if nobody knows. Then they won’t keep reminding him of what happened and maybe he’ll be able to forget all about it.

He goes on with his normal life, and his normal life is busy enough he more or less manages to put himself on autopilot for a week or so. It helps there’s no more Neighbor attacks. He can manage his usual routine just fine even if he just has to go through the motions. Maybe he doesn’t feel exactly OK, but that’s just to be expected. It will go away on its own. It has to.

Then he’s making breakfast for Fuku and Saho, asking if they made their homework and fending off their eyerolls (”You asked that _yesterday_!”) and complaints about being old enough and having a too-annoying brother, and that’s when it happens.

_What if your siblings knew you’ve been raped? And by something not human at that?_

It hits him out of nowhere, so sudden he almost drops the juice he’s taking out of the fridge to the floor. Fuku grabs the juice before any catastrophe can happen, looking at his older brother with superiority born from having always known said brother is a dork. Arashiyama remembers to close the fridge.

It’s like two worlds exist, one overlapping the other. One is their kitchen where he and his siblings are sitting at the table, and the other one is that street during that night, where that Neighbor is still looking down on him as his creature is still raping him. The Neighbor’s cold voice still taunting him. Though the first time it almost felt like a dream, now the memory is way too real, overpowering any other thoughts. Arashiyama isn’t really hungry anymore. He eats anyway, thinking he’ll only get hungry later if he doesn’t, and it sits uncomfortably in his stomach all day.

As the days go by it’s clear the vaguely uncomfortable numbness from before isn’t going to come back. It’s as if the lid of Arashiyama’s mind came off and its contents came bursting over. He does his best to forget about it, but he remembers anyway. Every single day. No matter what he’s doing. For no particular reason. He’ll go back to that time when he was being held down and fucked and he’ll break into a cold sweat, wondering if everybody can tell he’s silently freaking out. If they do, it doesn’t show.

Instead of just repeating the past like an old tape, Arashiyama’s mind starts making up completely hypothetical reasons to freak out about. _What if it happens again?_ It’s not probable, but he can’t say it’s not possible, can he? He can’t even be sure that one Neighbor won’t show up again. And what if he reveals what he did to Arashiyama? What then? And what if he happens to his teammates next? _His siblings?_ What if it’s somehow his fault? Sure, it sounds like a bunch of nonsense whenever he stops and forces himself to think about it rationally. But that doesn’t keep it from coming back over and over.

The tipping point comes when he’s talking to the press, of all inconvenient things. It’s the kind of stuff Arashiyama has done dozens of times before. It’s not even a big deal, just a handful of reporters sounding him for something juicier than the usual official statements from Border. All he has to do is put up a pleasant face and deliver some passable soundbits. Then he makes a comment about potential dangers and reminds himself he’s been raped and just like that, his heart is racing and he has to fight to keep it from showing in his voice.

The next thing Arashiyama knows, the reporters are holding microphones on his face, waiting for him to speak.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t hear the question.”

He shakes off the press as soon as he can, hoping they’ll be merciful enough not to spin this as the beginning of a breakdown for him. Though it might not be so far off the mark. As he’s leaving HQ, Arashiyama sees Tachikawa leaning on the wall, waiting for someone. Waiting for him, as Tachikawa’s eyes lighten in recognition when he sees Arashiyama coming. Arashiyama slows down to let Tachikawa catch up with him, and realizes he must’ve heard him fuck up with the press.

“Looks like you’re a bit under the weather lately,” Tachikawa says.

“It’s nothing,” Arashiyama answers automatically. It’s not showing, is it? He doesn’t want to take some time off. It seems like working hard is the only thing keeping him more or less together.

“Do you think you might want to come to my place?”

Arashiyama’s first impulse is to tell him that maybe some other day, but he soon changes his mind. It’s not the first time Tachikawa made him an offer along those lines. He’s hinted about it a few months earlier, but nothing came out of it. Now, though, it looks like the distraction Arashiyama needs. Sure, anybody would think that after what he’s been through, sex would be the last thing he’d be up to. And if he had been raped by a human, that might be true. But the thing he can’t forget about is the hard coils of that creature wrapped around him, the cold indifferent voice of the Neighbor taunting him. If he has a different set of feelings to replace those in his memory, maybe he can shrug off that cold slimy feeling the same way he does every other battle injury. At any rate, it’s not like he has anything left to lose. Tachikawa doesn’t even have to know about Arashiyama’s true reason.

“Tonight? Sure.”

Tachikawa’s eyes open wide in surprise, but he certainly doesn’t complain.

They stop for condoms, lube and takeout on their way to Tachikawa’s place. Arashiyama lets Tachikawa pick. Dinner is very far from his mind right now, and besides he doesn’t care as long as he gets what he wants. It’s the first time Arashiyama has been to Tachikawa’s apartment, and he isn’t sure what he expected, but it isn’t this. The place feels barely lived in, which on second thought makes perfect sense for someone who lives on his own and doesn’t spend that long at home. On the plus side, it’s conveniently close to HQ.

They eat dinner in a couch that looks like it was bought yesterday, watching some game show neither of them pays much attention to. The apartment feels very quiet and dark, almost as if it’s isolated from the rest of the world, the TV screen the only light on. Arashiyama finds he’s OK with that. It’s almost cozy. Relaxing.

After they finish, Tachikawa’s still acting like a teen on his first date, ignoring the reason why Arashiyama came here in the first place. Arashiyama doesn’t feel like waiting all night, so he scooches over to Tachikawa, puts an arm around his waist and kisses him. Or rather, tries to, but Tachikawa moves at the last second and Arashiyama’s lips hit the side of his mouth. That’s all it takes for Tachikawa to start going along with it, though. After a very brief makeout on the couch, they move to the much more comfortable bed. Tachikawa tries to slide a hand under Arashiyama’s clothes, but that comes dangerously close to the memories he’s trying to leave behind. Instead, Arashiyama makes sure all of their clothes end up on the floor before anything happens. Then it’s just skin on skin, warm and solid all around him, smelling and tasting comfortably human. It’s so damn good Arashiyama wonders why it took him so long to realize this is whay he needed. But he doesn’t waste too much time wondering.

It turns out, neither of them needs very long to be ready. By now, Tachikawa has a good idea of what Arashiyama wants and has no problem taking the lead, though he’s so slow and careful it’s maddening, lovingly licking around the shaft of Arashiyama’s cock while he preps his ass. In some other moment, this might very well be what Arashiyama needs, but not now. He grabs a handful of Tachikawa’s hair and tugs gently.

“You know, I’ve done this before. You don’t need to be so careful.” That’s not entirely true. Sure he’s had the ocassional handjob every once in a while, but other than that he’s been too busy, and... the other thing doesn’t count. But he sounds believable enough, and Tachikawa starts fucking him for good, so it’s fine. Arashiyama clings to Tachikawa, letting him set the pace, his _yes, that_ of encouragement melting down into incoherent moans. Arashiyama comes first, and he isn’t sure if it’s because Tachikawa took such care with him or because he had needed it for so long. Both of them wrap around each other, sweaty but too wrung out to even think of moving. It’s like being wrapped in a big fluffy blanket- Right now, Arashiyama wouldn’t mind it if he didn’t have to move ever again.

Tachikawa starts messing with the wisps of hair that are always standing up from Arashiyama’s head, trying to flatten them down. They’re even less likely to stay down at a moment like this, but Tachikawa doesn’t seem to mind. Sooner or later one of them is going to have to go pee, but hopefully not soon.

It’s when Arashiyama is so relaxed that the memory he’s been running from finally hits him all over again. He tenses in Tachikawa’s arms, and this close there’s no way he hasn’t noticed something weird is going on. But he says nothing, waiting for Arashiyama’s breath to slow down again.

Arashiyama can’t shake the feeling of hiding something from his... lover, maybe? Fuck buddy? It’s not like they’ve talked it over. Anyway, he doesn’t really owe it to Tachikawa to share the most intimate details of his life with him, much less something Arashiyama would rather forget forever. But Arashiyama thinks of what it will be living like that, keeping this thing inside him on and on and on, just like he’s done through the past few weeks, and he can’t stand it.

“Are you OK?” Tachikawa asks.

“Yes. No, wait.” Arashiyama’s heart is beating on his throat and he knows he has to tell somebody before it’s too late. Too late for what? He isn’t sure. He just knows he’s carried this secret for too long, and his defenses are down, and Tachikawa has been so wonderful to him. “Look, I... had a bad encounter with a Neighbor some time ago. I... was raped.”

Tachikawa breaks free from Arashiyama’s embrace, and for a split second Arashiyama thinks maybe he doesn’t want to touch him anymore, but it’s just so Tachikawa can have a better look at him.

Without waiting for any more comments, Arashiyama keeps talking, blurting it out so fast Tachikawa asks him to slow down and repeat himself a couple of times. Strangely, it’s not that much different from the sex they’ve just had, in that it’s exhausting but well worth the relief, even if it’s not anywhere near as pleasant. But then he’s done, and the whole thing is finally out of him.

“I didn’t know that,” Tachikawa says, still reeling from the news. “Wait, that’s stupid. Of course I didn’t know.”

“Well, you know now, so I’d appreciate it if you lept it between us. ‘Kay?”

For a second it looks like Tachikawa is about to say something else, but he changes his mind. “Sure. It’s just that... well, if you ever need anything, just... anything at all, you can tell me, OK?”

It’s a bit too much, hearing that after pretending everything’s right for so long. Arashiyama gets all choked up.

“I know,” he says.


End file.
